CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS
by Nigriv Guilmain
Summary: Visión de los hechos ocurridos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos a través de los ojos de uno de sus Campeones. ¿Cómo vería Cedric lo ocurrido ese curso?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y situaciones de este fic pertenecen todos a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión pero que no gane nada al hacerlo no quiere decir que eso te de derecho a tomarlo y ponerlo bajo tu nombre de ninguna forma, ni siquiera proclamando que no es tuyo. JKR nos deja usar su mundo para hacer fanfics pero esta historia ha salido de mi imaginación y solo yo puedo publicarla. Si tomas lo que no es tuyo serás acusado de plagiador y tratado como tal.

**CAMPEON DE HOGWARTS**  
  
Puede que no tuviera la sapiencia de un Ravenclaw, ni el valiente arrojo de un Gryffindor y, mucho menos, la ambición de los Slytherin. Puede que no tuviera nada de eso pero tenía otros muchos valores, tan buenos o más como aquellos: justicia, lealtad, paciencia y esfuerzo caracterizan a la que fue mi Casa, y puedo decir orgulloso que todas esas características estaban en mí.

Pero es más, también debería de tener algo del resto de Casas, pues en Hufflepuff era el mejor de mi curso. El más aventajado en notas, _"¿sabio entre ellos?",_ al que los compañeros acudían en busca de una ayuda que sabían que nunca les iba a ser negada, porque no estaba en mi naturaleza negarla, igual que tampoco lo está en la de ningún tejón negar nada que esté en nuestra mano dar. ¿Valiente¡Por supuesto! Siempre afronté mis miedos, de cara y con la cabeza bien alta. A la primera oportunidad no me oculté como otros de esos que Hogwarts creía valientes y que sin embargo no se atrevieron ni siquiera a ser candidatos a defender la valía de su escuela. Y ambición… ¡Claro que también la tenía!; en el mismo instante en que decidí depositar mi nombre en el Cáliz ya me vi con la Copa en la mano, vencedor por Hogwarts y para Hogwarts.

De buena familia, bien parecido, estudiante modelo como el que más, prefecto, buscador de quidditch, alguien que podía considerarse justo y leal; con el amor incondicional de mi familia, el apoyo de toda mi Casa y el recién hallado cariño de la chica de mis sueños… Creo que pocas veces en mi vida me pudieron acusar de vanagloriarme de algo, pero si alguna vez lo hice supongo que fue sin saber y tuvo que ser en ese curso, porque nunca tuve nada mejor.

El propio Cáliz tuvo que ver esto pues de todos los candidatos del colegio me eligió a mí. No buscó la gloria que la Casa Gryffindor solía adquirir, ni la pureza de sangre que enorgullece a la Slytherin – aunque no solo allí hay sangre pura todos lo sabemos- o la inteligencia de que alardea Ravenclaw y que tan necesaria sería durante el Torneo. ¡No! Fue un Hufflepuff¡un simple tejón! como escuché decir a algunos con tono despectivo, el que fue elegido para representar a Hogwarts. Había gente muy buena que incluyó su nombre en la selección, lo sé, pero el Cáliz es sabio y fue a mí a quién escogió.

¿Era mi destino? Que me perdone Trelawney pero nunca creí que el futuro estuviera escrito. Siempre pensé que es algo que nosotros creamos y modificamos, consciente o inconscientemente. Si el destino existe, entonces mi destino lo elegí yo mismo aquel día que decidí optar a ser el Campeón de Hogwarts. Mi destino pues lo sellé al dejar el papel con mi nombre dentro del Cáliz pero… Yo no creo en el destino, no al menos en el mío, aunque tal vez, sólo tal vez, el tuyo si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que cumplirse y como para arrastrarme a mí tras él. Pero aún así, tanto en vida como en muerte creo que fueron mis elecciones, y nada más que eso, lo que me condujeron a ese desafortunado día.

Fue en Halloween _"¿Acaso podía ser en otra fecha?"_ Aquella noche, durante el banquete, me sentía muy nervioso. Supongo que todos los aspirantes lo estábamos, aunque sin duda la excepción fueras tú. Dumbledore dio las últimas instrucciones para los que fueran elegidos, sacó su varita y con un amplio movimiento consiguió que casi todas las velas del salón se apagaran, dejando encendidas solamente las que estaban dentro de las calabazas. Esto hizo que el gran comedor quedara casi a oscuras de modo que el brillante Cáliz de fuego se veía imponente con sus chispas fulgurosas y el blanco azulado de sus llamas. Cumplido el tiempo acordado la llama se tornó roja y una lengua de fuego arrojó los nombres de los campeones: Krum, Delacour y… Diggory.

Todos mis compañeros se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo, gritando y pataleando tanto que casi no me dejaban abrirme paso para llegar a la habitación que nos habían indicado. Tan sólo el salir elegido ya hubiera sido motivo de orgullo para Helga, lo sabía, y solo por eso avancé con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Por una vez Hufflepuff era motivo de envidia de todo Hogwarts_. "Debía de hacer siglos que eso no ocurría"._

Cuando Bagman te presentó, Harry, como el cuarto campeón ninguno de los tres podíamos creerlo. Recuerdo mirarte desconcertado y estaba impresionado _"¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cuatro campeones?"_ Las explicaciones de profesores y directores no sastisfaccieron a nadie, pero finalmente, de un modo u otro Potter también iba a participar. E íbamos a tener que competir de nuevo. Claro que me extrañé pero creo sinceramente que no me llegó a molestar el tener que compartir contigo el ser los elegidos por Hogwarts. Más tarde, esa noche, cuando te pregunté cómo habías hecho para eludir la raya de edad no creí tu respuesta. Toda mi 'perfecta' justicia pensó que si habías sido tan bueno como para burlar a Dumbledore y al propio Cáliz al menos merecías la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía y, aunque fueras Potter, tenía tres años menos que el resto de campeones y por un momento me hizo gracia que alguien que era casi un niño aún fuera a enfrentarse en un Torneo de estas características. Solo algo después llegué a comprender que fuiste sincero conmigo desde el primer momento y que no me mentiste al afirmar que tú no había incluido tu nombre en la selección. Y sé que al igual que yo, muy pocos te creyeron en esos primeros momentos.

Al llegar a mi sala común todos mis compañeros esperaban ansiosos por saber quién iba a ser definitivamente el Campeón de Hogwarts. Como yo, todos estaban sorprendidos de que el Torneo ahora fuera para cuatro contrincantes. Y fue precisamente por tratarse de ti, de Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, cuya fama era tan desmesurada, que muchos compañeros pensaron que no se había podido resistir a ella y que por eso habías incluido tu nombre como alumno de un cuarto colegio para burlar al Cáliz. En Ravenclaw debieron de pensar igual y, en Slytherin, en fin, ellos de nunca te han tolerado Potter, era de suponer que nadie te apoyaría allí.

Confieso que al principio yo también pensé que habías mentido, pero llegó el día de la primera prueba del Torneo y si la noche de ser elegidos me mostraste tu sinceridad- aunque no la supiera valorar en aquel momento- el día anterior de enfrentarnos por primera vez me demostraste que también podías ser justo y que eras mucho más noble de lo que la mayoría pensábamos. A solas, en un pasillo, me revelaste que nos tendríamos que enfrentar con dragones. No comprendí porque me decías aquello, porque no aprovechabas la ventaja que esa información te daba sobre mí en ese momento puesto que según tú los otros dos campeones también parecían saberlo. _"Es justo ¿no te parece? Ahora todos los sabemos… Estamos en pie de igualdad" _Esa fue tu respuesta, la recuerdo muy bien. Creo que si no me hubieras advertido a qué me enfrentaría hubiera caído en la primera prueba pues me costó toda la noche decidir qué era mejor hacer contra la bestia. No se me hubiera ocurrido lo del labrador si me encuentro frente al dragón sin saberlo. Y tú tenías razón, los otros campeones también lo sabían.

Tiempo después, cuando me ayudaron con el acertijo del huevo dudé. Durante días me decía a mí mismo que ya debías haberlo descubierto, que ya sabrías el secreto de aquellos chillidos y que yo no tenía nada que deberte. Pero no era así, realmente te debía algo por avisarme sobre el dragón y sobre todo, te debía algo por ese gesto que tuviste de lealtad hacia un compañero, aunque en ese momento fuéramos adversarios y ese gesto significaba demasiado para un tejón, no podía eludir la deuda que me habías creado. Al terminar el baile de Navidad me decidí y te di una pista para que descubrieras el secreto del huevo. Creí que con eso salvaría la deuda que tenía contigo pero entonces, tú me volviste a sorprender durante la siguiente prueba.

Fuiste el primero en llegar. Utilizaste el método más simple pero resultó el más efectivo, igual que en la primera prueba. Y también aquí nos demostraste a todos tus altísimos valores. No te conformaste con tomar tu rehén y volver antes que nosotros, cuando eso te hubiera dado una gran ventaja sobre Krum y sobre mí. ¡No, tú quisiste liberarlos a todos. Comprendo lo de Granger, si no la hubieran elegido como rehén de Víktor tal vez hubiera sido la tuya propia; y supongo que puedo comprender lo de Cho pero… No cegaste en tu empeño hasta que conseguiste liberar también a la pequeña Delacour. Tu nobleza es más grande que tu fama, Harry. Ninguno de nosotros dos nos preocupamos de los de las demás. Tal vez sea tu debilidad, lo se, pero es la debilidad más maravillosa que pueda tener una persona. Te creíste la canción al dedillo y por eso te arriesgaste a la descalificación, tan solo por salvar a una niña que ni conocías y cuya responsabilidad de salvarla no te correspondía tomar. Ya desde entonces te admiré, aunque nunca te lo dije y, cuando quedamos empatados a puntos supe que la prueba final sería un nuevo enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Pero yo ya no podía verte como a un rival, no al menos como te había estado viendo hasta entonces, a ti y a Víktor.

Y llegó el día, ese fatídico día del que nadie esperaba tal final. Todos éramos conscientes de la peligrosidad del famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, todos sabíamos que incluso la muerte nos podía acechar, pero nunca ninguno pensó en una muerte de ese modo, ni siquiera creo que lo hiciera tú. El día de la selección, cuando escuché a Moody argumentar que te habían incluido deseando tu muerte me pareció tan irreal. Y ahora… -suspiró- Demasiado bien sabía él lo que estaba diciendo.

Tampoco esa prueba la hubiera superado sin tu ayuda. Cuando Krum me atacó fuiste tú quien me libró de su maldición imperdonable y luego, tras volvernos a separar para continuar la búsqueda, otra vez fuiste el que me advirtió de un peligro que yo no veía. A pesar de que ambos teníamos el premio al alcance no solo me avisaste sobre la araña sino que de nuevo te olvidaste de la grandeza y la fama que tenías al alcance y afrontaste con toda tu valentía a aquel enorme ser en mi ayuda. Son cosas que en vida nunca te hubiera podido dejar de agradecer, igual que ahora en muerte tampoco puedo ignorarlas, ni esas ni la otra.

Herido como estabas en la pierna no hubieras llegado a alcanzar la copa antes que yo, lo sabía, y tú también. Me alentaste a que la tomara y pude ver la sinceridad en tus ojos pero en ese momento comprendí que el único del Torneo que merecía ganarlo era tú y solo tú. Pude conquistar la gloria que tanto ansiaba, el triunfo que tanto merecía mi Casa, Hufflepuff, la siempre e injustamente menospreciada por todos. Pero las pruebas pasadas junto a ti y la gran nobleza de corazón que me habías demostrado durante todo el año al final influyeron en mí. Allí, en medio del laberinto creado para la prueba, sobre el mismo terreno del campo de quidditch donde tantas veces nos habíamos enfrentado y pensaba que volveríamos a hacer, renuncié a lo que tanto ansiaba y te di la oportunidad de que ganaras tú. Deseabas el premio tanto como yo, deseabas más la gloria y el honor que el dinero que suponía vencer el Torneo, pues al igual que yo ninguno necesitábamos de aquel dinero. Pero de nuevo lo volviste a hacer; el coraje, la nobleza y la ambición no son incompatibles en el corazón de una misma persona y mucho menos, cuando tienes unos valores morales tan bien asentados como los tuyos. Y tu mismo me reprochaste alardear de nobleza¡a mí, cuando sin alardeo ninguno tú la habías demostrado durante todo el campeonato. ¡Increíble! Durante eternos segundos me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo, por no ser como tú, por no comportarme como tú lo había hecho siendo aún mucho más pequeño que yo, más inmaduro supuestamente. Ninguno queríamos prevalecer sobre el otro, ambos estábamos decididos y creo que ninguno se hubiera atrevido a adelantarse de no haberme propuesto finalmente aquella solución. Los dos cogeríamos la copa al mismo tiempo, los dos seríamos vencedores y estaríamos empatados, como hasta entonces, pues después de todo no importaba, era Hogwarts quien ganaba el Torneo y con dos campeones al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido maravilloso compartir esa gloria contigo Harry.

De sobra sé que, de haber intuido siquiera la trampa que te habían preparado no me hubieras hecho esa propuesta. Es más, si hubieras sabido que yo me lanzaba a tal peligro se que me hubieras enfrentado, conociéndote como ahora te conozco sé que incluso te hubieras atrevido a retarme a duelo en un intento desesperado por retenerme, por no dejarme caer en ningún peligro. Era tú destino, ahora lo se, y fue tan fuerte que me arrastró con él. Pero no fue tu culpa Harry¡NO LA FUE! Aunque hoy en día aún te pese, sigue siendo mi elección. Mi muerte no fue culpa tuya, mi muerte fue producto del conjunto de mis decisiones y de la maldad que el mundo mágico y sobre todo tú tiene ahora que afrontar.

Recuerdo que por un momento pensamos si aquello era parte del Torneo. Nadie nos había dicho que la copa fuera un traslador y mucho menos que nos fuera a llevar a un cementerio. Casi no distinguí al que se nos acercó y cuando te vi caer al suelo dirigí mi mirada hacia ti preocupado por no saber que te pasaba. Solo llegué a escuchar aquella voz fría y aguda que decía "Mata al otro" y luego… -silencio-

Pero tengo unos cuantos recuerdos más de lo que aconteció tras mi muerte que me gustaría compartir contigo y sabes que es por uno de ellos por lo que más te tengo que agradecer Harry. En medio de tu duelo a muerte con el Señor Oscuro, una vez él hubo recuperado su cuerpo, vuestro encantamiento me hizo volver a este mundo, al menos durante unos minutos. Entre gritos de dolor procedentes de una varita, igual que si estuviera renaciendo, una sombra, un eco de lo que fue mi cuerpo comenzó a brotar de la varita del Innombrable. Cuando mi forma espectral quedó de nuevo en pie miré a ambos lados sabiendo qué me encontraría y trate de animarte lo mejor posible Harry. Siguieron saliendo sombras, entre más gritos de dolor de la maldita varita que acabó con todos nosotros y también entre los gritos apagados de terror procedentes de los mortífagos que no sabían que estaba pasando. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, tú, el que yo había visto durante tanto tiempo como a un crío de tan sólo catorce años, mantenías aquella conexión mágica con el más tenebroso de los magos que existen.

Entre Bertha y yo te intentamos alentar y bueno, aquel viejo muggle que nos siguió también se portó. Ella y yo sabíamos que una vez muertos Voldemort ya nada podía contra nosotros así que como nos habían dicho nos acercamos a él y… No te diré las palabras que en ese momento salieron de mi boca, o de mi alma, no lo se, por que no creo ni que las pudiera repetir para ti. Entonces llegó ella. Bertha y yo la esperábamos, pero tuve la impresión al ver tu cara de que tú también. Vi como temblabas y temí que rompieras la conexión antes de que él también volviera, pero ella te animó en voz baja y sus palabras tuvieron efecto en ti. Como iba a ser de otra forma. Fue James quien nada más volver te explicó lo que tenías que hacer, igual que antes nos había explicado a nosotros lo que debíamos hacer una vez saliéramos. Quiero que sepas Harry que fue la dulzura de tu madre la que me acogió nada más tomar conciencia de mi muerte, y la fortaleza de tu padre la que me alentó cuando ya pensaba que no podría hacer nada por el amigo que me había salvado la vida dos veces, esa misma noche, pero que no pudo evitar lo inevitable. Fueron ellos quienes aún preocupados por ti, viendo tu duro enfrentamiento, me acogieron y me ayudaron a saber como podía ayudarte. Ellos sabían que yo saldría el primero.

Y ahora sé que nunca debí pedirte aquello Harry, podría haberte costado la vida que tan milagrosamente salvaste aquella noche. Pero yo era joven y no alcancé a ver la imprudencia que mi deseo podía suponerte; antes de que rompieras la conexión y casi cuando tu varita se escurría entre tus dedos, te pedí que llevaras mi cuerpo de regreso a Hogwarts. Me prometiste hacedlo, y lo cumpliste… La última imagen que tuve de ti fue cuando alzaste la varita y echaste a correr hacia la copa como te había pedido tu padre. Nosotros, siguiendo también las instrucciones de James, nos agrupamos en torno a Voldemort e intentamos protegerte hasta el final, hasta que el eco de nuestros cuerpos desapareció entre la niebla una vez el priori perdió su efecto.

De lo acontecido en Hogwarts a tu regreso poco importa ahora. Lo único que me duele más es la incomprensión de papá. Se que no te reprochó nada, es verdad, y que te agradeció que le hubieras devuelto mi cuerpo cuando él no sabía lo que atender mi último deseo podía haberte costado. Pero, a través de sus sollozos yo sabía que mi padre en cierto modo te culpaba de lo sucedido cuando no debia ni de pensarlo. Mamá no alcanzaba a expresar su dolor en lágrimas pero al menos tuvo el suficiente valor para no resentirse contigo por algo de lo que no eres culpable. Me hubiera gustado que mis padres te hubieran dado un poco del consuelo que los tuyos me ofrecieron a mí cuando lo necesite. Pero sé que tú supiste comprenderlos.

Hace un año de todo esto Harry¿cuándo dejarás de sentir culpable por algo que ni siquiera tú, el Niño que Vivió, podías haber evitado? No tengo nada que reprocharte, lo sabes, aunque en tus recuerdos y pensamientos no lo quieres admitir, es más, todo lo contrario, es mucho por lo que te tengo que agradecerte. Tanto en vida como en muerte resultaste un gran amigo y sé que de estar vivo lo hubiéramos llegado a ser. Espero que mis palabras serenen tu alma Harry, que te den la paz que te es tan necesaria. Espero que ver la historia desde mis ojos permita a tu corazón desprenderse de esa pena y puedas llegar a dejar de sentirse culpable. No puedes mirar al pasado, ni puedes perder tiempo en aquello que no se puede modificar. Tienes que mirar al futuro tal y como lo has hecho estos años. Y afrontarlo. Muchas vidas más arrebatará Voldemort en su camino pero por mucho que tú lo creas ninguna de ellas será tu culpa. Sus crímenes y maldades son suyos Harry no te culpes tú por ellos, bastante pena y dolor soportas ya por llevar esa carga que te impusieron.

Mañana, cuando te despiertes, muy poco de todo esto recordaras. No quiero que lo hagas y es por eso que no podrás saber todo lo que te hice soñar. Solo quiero que recuerdes lo que te conté sobre tus padres, esos momentos que compartí con ellos y que tú no conocías; y que tengas presente que en ningún momento te hice responsable de lo ocurrido, ni te culpé, sobre todo eso es lo que más me importa que recuerdes pues no quiero verte sufrir por mí. Si pudiera hacerlo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo a ser posible, no porque seas Harry Potter, sino por ser tú, el amigo que tanto me enseño y el que tanto me ayudó cuando lo necesité. Ten presente que si por desgracia te le vuelves a enfrentar y vuestras gemelas vuelven a conectarse yo estaré ahí para apoyarte, para brindarte toda la ayuda que mi eco espectral te pueda ofrecer. Pero puesto que ese es el único modo en que pueda volver a verte Harry, espero que nunca tenga lugar. Ahora cuídate, te queda mucha vida que disfrutar por delante y yo se que, el Niño que Vivió será el Niño que Siguió Viviendo. Hasta siempre Harry…

* * *

Sirva de esto de homenaje a un Hufflepuff querido. Espero que os guste porque a mi... Bueno aun tengo un poquito encogido el corazon. Que disfruteis.

Si os ha gustado, si lo quereís recomendar, tendreís mi agradecimiento pero aquellos/as que tomen la historia como no deben serán perseguidos como ya he hecho con otros. Mi imaginación es mía y soy yo misma la que la comparto con vosotros. Nadie tiene que dar a conocer mis obras en otros lugares aprovechando ese hecho para "copiarlas" bajo su nick. si os gusta decidle a la gente donde esta publicada, dejad un link si quereís pero nunca la copies ni la saqueis del lugar donde yo misma la he publicado pues como os dije en el disclaimer seréis tratados como plagiadores y se tomarán las acciones pertinentes. si digo esto es por que ya he encontrado esta historia apropiada por dos personas indebidas, pero eso va por todas y cada una de mis historias. Muchas gracias por leer y por saber respetar.


End file.
